


All Hail Victorious Zeon

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Composite Gundam-verse. In the vast reaches of outer space, the Brewers voyage to their biggest and last opportunity at the doorstep of the Axis Empire.





	All Hail Victorious Zeon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Sunrise does.**

**[AHVZ]**

**All Hail Victorious Zeon**

**[AHVZ]**

**Obtained Future 323, On board the Brewers' ship, Deep Space between Mars and the Main Asteroid Belt**

On the bridge of the armored assault ship that was salvaged in the Mars Sphere by its then present owners, the Brewer Space Pirates, Brooke Kabayan, the Brewers' leader, and his field commander, Kudal Cadel, kept their unnamed vessel on a steady approach to the determined rendezvous supplied to them by their vague employer turned hostage at the time. Having been involved with pirating trade routes between Mars and Earth as well as building up their cannon fodder with abducted children turned slaves, while, of course, ensuring they stayed away from the law's damnation, for many years, their current business opportunity was also supposed to be their last due to both the huge paycheck that was promised to them and the offer of citizenship in the Axis Empire that would keep the Inner Sphere lawmakers from harassing them ever again.

The Axis Empire was the political body that held near-full sway over the asteroid belt with the technology and military to back up their influence. Founded by space colonists that once lived in the Earth Sphere before they were driven out for their attempts to militarily secede from the Earth Federation that resulted in damage to both Earth's Moon and the planet itself, the Axis Empire had built itself into a force that actually embargoed travel and trade between the Inner Sphere worlds of Earth, Venus, and Mars with the Outer Sphere colonies of the Jupiter Sphere by using the resources and strategic locations of the asteroid belt to form the basis of a strong, motivated, and tactically adaptable military that repelled any forceful blockade runners from the most infamous mercenaries employed by the Solar System's megacorporations such as Teiwaz and Anaheim Electronics to the most powerful fleets of the Earth Federal Forces and Jupiter Republic.

As professional outlaws, neither Brooke or Kudal cared much for the politics of the situation and were more than willing to accept the job offer from the Imperial Special Service to help transport their spies to Mars for a reconnaissance mission headed by a woman named Cecilia Irene and back again because of the money and protection offered. Brooke, however, was concerned about the idea of being backstabbed by the "Imps" as some media jokers called them, and the fact that nearly all of the Axis spies had given their lives to allow Irene to escape with the collected information they gathered only made his uneasiness increase.

"If that fancy haired bitch could sacrifice her own people just to save herself and get all the glory for herself, what would keep her bosses from taking us out as well?" He rhetorically asked Kudal as they were leaving Mars.

Kudal, for all his vanity and sadism, couldn't help but agree with his boss's logic, which is what brought them to persuade Irene at gunpoint to lock herself away uptight in the ship while they kept hold of the digitized information on the hard drive she held. Even if the Axis people were as detached from Humanity as the propaganda morons said they were, the Brewers weren't going to turn down a good opportunity of selling the intel piece by piece to the Empire in exchange for samples of their Mobile Weapon technology which they keep could to themselves as much as they could sell it to Anaheim. When the inevitable war finally starts, Brooke and Kudal would have enough money and firepower to both whether out the carnage and then prosper into something that would outdo the Dawn Horizon Corps in both size, infamy, and wealth. As for Irene, well, things did get frustrating when all of the Human Debris were all bratty, weak, and especially male in nature.

"Well, looks like we're early, 'Captain Kabayan'." Kudal couldn't resist being smart-alecky using the same term Irene addressed Brooke as they saw no Axis ships in sight. "Now what?"

Brooke growled in annoyance. "Shut your plastic-stitched trap, Cadel. I'll think of something." Turning to the nearby comms, Brooke pressed some buttons until he made visual contact with Irene's holding cell, which she responded with a near-bored look that only put him even more on edge. "Hey, babe, looks like your welcoming committee's not here. You better explain yourself right here and now before things get ugly."

The ever-cold Cecilia Irene couldn't help but chuckle at the statement. "Why, Captain, I assumed ugliness was what defined both you and your first mate." Before either of the space pirates could bark in anger and threaten her more, Irene cut them off with a sharp tone. "Put me on hailing frequency."

Grumbling, Kudal did so regardless and allowed Irene to talk on the open channel.

"My Lord Gihren, this is Cecilia Irene. I am pleased to report that my mission to Mars was a success, but I'm afraid that the circumstances forbade me from returning to Axis with the rest of my team."

For a moment, silence reigned in space until the image of a blue haired man in uniform with a calculating gaze and smirk seated next to a standing younger man with blonde hair all but attired as a knight appeared on the viewscreen. "Have no fret, Cecilia. I'm already convinced you've made the late father of our nation, Zeon Zum Deikun, proud with your actions." He then turned to someone off-screen. "Make us visible!"

"What the Hell?" Kudal questioned in confusion with the choice of words before he and Brooke stood in shock at the sight of a suddenly appearing red battleship right in front of their vessel.

"You Belt bastards have an Optical Camouflage system?!" Brooke yelped in surprise. "When did you make it?!"

**[AHVZ]**

**On board the** _**Great Degwin** _

While the pathetic looking wastes of Human flesh opposite them were stunned into awe and fear, the youthful blonde next to Gihren couldn't resist laughing at the stupid faces the pirates were showing before calming down with a single comment. "Amateurs."

Gihren Zabi, the Supreme Commander and heir apparent of the Axis Empire, grunted in agreement, but decided that some professionalism was in order. "Don't bother with mocking the inferiors, Glemy. We are here on a far more important matter after all."

Glemy bowed down at the waist in obedience. "Yes, Father, I understand perfectly."

Gihren nodded his head with a pleased look before turning back to the Brewers. "Brooke Kabayan, if you want to be payed off, you'll turn over Lady Cecilia and the information she has gathered to me immediately."

Having gained their attention, the Brewers onscreen turned to the Zabis with a sneer on Kabayan's face and a wicked grin in his comrade's case before the former started making their demands. "Sorry, tough guy, but until we can talk about a better price, I'm keeping both the intel drive and the bitch."

"Which we'll be playing with however we want until you act up." The man next to Kabayan taunted, sticking his forked tongue for emphasis."

The bridge of the Gwazine-class _Great Degwin_ was silent as the surrounding crew turned to their highest-ranking officer, who, with his son, narrowed his eyes at the two space pirates.

"How dare you vermin refer to her like that?" Glemy asked angrily and with his fists clenched. "How dare you go against us in this way?"

Before Glemy could respond with threats of his own, Gihren held his arm to the former's waist and spoke with authority. "Calm yourself, Prince Glemy. You'll do well not to be ruled by your emotions." Still bristled, Glemy nonetheless obeyed Gihren's orders and cut short his derision. Gihren, on the other hand, glared at the Brewers with so much intensity that Kabayan and his lackey were taken aback. "You Inner Sphere space rats have no idea who you're trying to extort. Obey my instructions or die."

The vain Brewer next to Kabayan was the first to regain his courage, and with an excited laugh no less. "Nice try, you grim-looking dope! You blow us up, you're blow up what you want from us!"

As Kabayan shared his stooge's smugness, Glemy and most of Gihren's crew appeared concerned about Gihren's ultimatum. "Father?" The youth asked with a form of worry, but Gihren gestured for quiet, his eyes not leaving the viewscreen.

"You can be surprised with what I will do to obtain victory, pirate." Gihren replied to the man's threat with a grave tone of voice. "If a resource has to be sacrificed, a leader would focus on alternative means. If a life has to end, a leader would set his sights on the bigger picture. Do I really need to go on?" Before either of the Brewers could retort, Gihren turned to the gunners. "Lock onto their ship and be ready to fire the main guns on my order."

"Father?" Glemy questioned again with more urgency, the bridge crew not looking too keen on the course of action, either, even as the Brewers' ship was being targeted.

"Now look what you've done, Kudal!" Kabayan snapped to his co-pilot with terror.

"He's bluffing." Kudal denied to himself as much as to Kabayan. "He's bluffing! This psycho wouldn't have started all this just to waste it!"

Despite himself, Gihren grinned at the last statement as he grasped his hands, having used a similar comparison to defend his crueler actions to his father in recent years. Turning back to the gunners, he then ordered the gunners with a serious voice that offered no compromise. "On my mark in five seconds."

"Wait, wait, hold up!" Kabayan stammered with his hands up. He then took out a hard drive from his jacket and installed it into the bridge computer. "I'm transferring the data right now! Please don't shoot!"

Gihren grinned sinisterly as the nearby communications officer confirmed the successful transfer. Turning back to Brooke and Kudal, he then said. "Now Lady Cecilia, and I expect you to let her find her own way off your precious junkheap."

Kudal gulped audibly. "But we don't have any boarding craft."

"No need to worry, Mr. Cadel." Cecilia piped up. "I believe your Gundam Gusion will be satisfactory."

"What?!" Kudal Cadel snapped. "But we worked hard on that thing!"

Not in the mood for another change of fortunes, Kabayan punched Cadel in the face yelling. "Shut up!" Turning back to Cecilia, he then said. "All right, Irene, you win. The code for your door is zero-one-zero-three-zero-zero-seven-nine. Just take the Gundam and get off my ship."

With Cecilia now leaving her cell and things seemingly in their favor, Glemy, now calm, turned to Gihren with a small yet present smirk. "You're the best talker in the Solar System, Father, bar none."

Gihren returned the praise with a grin of his own. "Nobody said that you can't be both bold and cunning. Remember that well, son."

As Glemy nodded at the advice, the ship's navigator informed them. "Supreme Commander, I see a single Mobile Suit leaving the ship. Model identified as the Gundam Gusion." He then spoke with some curiosity. "Hey, what's going on?"

"What now?" Glemy demanded for clarification.

"It appears that the ship's entire mobile compartment of Mobile Suits is following the Gusion's lead, Sir."

"In pursuit?"

"No, they're not in attack position."

"What?!" Kabayan snapped. "Those stupid brats are deserting me?!"

Cecilia, piloting from the Gusion, soon appeared on visual with two younger boys squeezed at her side. "I apologize for the surprise, my beloved Gihren, but all these poor souls reminded me too much of our own son. I didn't quite have the heart to abandon them, especially when they could have good lives in the Empire, one way or another."

Gihren grunted, but showed an accepting smile all the same. "Very well, Cecilia. I am just pleased you succeeded and even more happy that you've returned."

As soon as the Mobile Suits were out of range between the Brewer vessel and the _Great Degwin_ , Gihren turned back to the sheepish Kabayan and Cadel with an unamused frown. "Now, where was I?"

"I don't suppose you can just pay us off and we'll go separate ways." Kabayan fearfully stated before then holding his hands in prayer. "I promise not to tell the Feds about your plans for an invasion on Mars." He then clamped his own mouth shut after realizing that he revealed his knowledge of what they were gathering information for.

Gihren then showed a sneer of his own. "It doesn't matter now that you've seen what was on the drive, Captain. You were right to fear me, after all." Not turning away from the fear-stricken faces of the Brewers, he called out to the gunners. "Are our main guns still locked on the target?"

"Yes, Sir." The head gunner confirmed with a satisfied voice of his own.

"Wait, wait!" Cadel called out. "Don't we still get a five-minute head start?!"

"It was actually seconds at the time." Gihren admitted before all humor left his voice. "Fire." As the two space pirates screamed in terror in their final moments, their ship completely destroyed by the _Great Degwin's_ main mega-particle guns, Gihren stood up from his captain's chair and mock saluted the scene before him. "All Hail Victorious Zeon."

**[AHVZ]**

**I know I mentioned in my last one-shot that I wanted to take a break from writing one-shots and start posting things monthly, but I guess I wasn't quite as motivated as I thought I would be when it comes to getting back on writing longer stories, so I have some Gundam one-shots in mind which hopefully will get me energized in writing chaptered stories about Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, and, of course, Universal Century Gundam. I also made a DeviantArt journal entry about an option people could do with my Ko-fi account about fanfiction, if they desire it. On FanFictionNet, I also added some quotes about adding more characters and categories to FFN and what I figured would work for writing fanfiction in terms of divergency, possibility, and sustainability. Please look around when you have the time.**

**Anyway, the idea behind this one-shot is that it takes place in a composite Gundam universe and the scene in question was modeled to a degree after the Klingon introduction in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, which I always found to be epic with the soundtrack to match. I was actually thinking of giving the calendar a Latin name as a reference to Anno Domini, but then I remembered that some people like Common Era, so I went with Obtained Future in English instead. I also hope you liked the references here and there I put in, and don't mind that I changed the "rallying cry" as it were. I know Optical Camouflage from 00 doesn't exactly work like mobile cloaked ships you see in Star Trek, but it was the closest thing to a Star Trek-like cloaking technology I could find.**

**Speaking of personal views, I know that it wasn't said that Glemy was Gihren's son, that Cecilia may have been involved if he was, or that Gihren actually does have a small quiver of Humanity in his cold, power-hungry heart, but I like the idea well enough and the thing I disliked about the most in The Origin was that it didn't really explain why the Zabis turned from seeming genuine friends of Zeon Deikun into cold-hearted despots, and I like to think I'm not the only one who feels that way. Background is important to establish a character's reasoning, after all. Which is why I've long been thinking of Gihren as a Human being as much as an empathy-deficient narcissist. When the day inevitably comes, please bear with me on this.**

**See you all later.**


End file.
